


Is This Destiny?

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Destiny, Doom, Fate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Beren's thoughts.
Series: Arda100 prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Kudos: 3





	Is This Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2007.

**Title:** Is This Destiny?

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #86. North

 **Story Number:** 17/100

 **Wordcount:** 554

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

The path set for my feet is northwards. I have followed it from the friendlier southlands, the home of Luthien Tinuviel. It is not a visible path, but the path set on my heart. In order to win the heart of my love, this is the path I must take. Soon I will no longer need the Sun's overhead path to show me my direction. Soon enough, the mountains over the end of my road will be a visible guide to my feet, even without elvish sight.

As my feet carry me forwards, towards an unknown fate, my mind travels backwards to the event which brought me to this road: _As she led me towards the throne of Thingol, ruler of Doriath, Luthien told me that my fears were needless; she had obtained her father's sworn oath that I would neither be put to death, nor imprisoned. Although that put my mind to ease on that front, it did not prevent the rise of other fears. Namely, the punishment he would decide on. For, I had done the forbidden. I had entered into the land where no mortal had yet set foot, and, beyond that, I had fallen in love with his beloved daughter._

_Luthien led me before him, not in the manner of a prisoner as he had intended, but as an honoured guest. Although I was, at first, unable to speak on account of fear, I soon found the needed words. I do not know where they came from, still, as it is as if something else was speaking through me._

_Then, he spoke naught but insults towards me and my ancestors. At that, my pride returned and brought words of my own to me. My reply may have worsened the fate he plotted for me, but it may also have given me a chance of winning the one whom I love. “ **Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown...** ” Clearly, despite his oath to his daughter, Thingol intended my death, though he could have no direct hand in it._

_I spoke of fate in front of his throne, or rather the words that came to me were of fate, for everyone knows that it should have been impossible for me to enter the land of Doriath, but I did. Now, I wonder as I go northwards to what is most likely to be my death. Is this my destiny? Or, is something leading me to success? It is impossible not to know that there are some for which their destiny is already set. The foremost example is the Doom of the Noldor. We Men have been in Beleriand long enough to have learned of that dreadful doom. Perhaps the help of Finrod and his companions will be enough for me to win through._

_Whatever happens though, at least Luthien is still safe in Doriath. She knows as I do that this is meant to be an impossible task. I wish though, that I could have said farewell to her._

Beren shook himself out of his thoughts of the past as they came to the end of the day's travel and his travel-companions began the task of setting up their camp for the night. He still wondered though, if it was his fate to die on this quest.


End file.
